Because They Care
by CPCoulter Writes My Canon
Summary: Logan would admit, he had awoken to some strange things in his life before- but waking up with the Tweedles in his bed trying to make him take his medication was not exactly what he expected. BASED OFF CP COULTER'S DALTON- Logan/Tweedles


**Based off cp coulter's Dalton- go read it if you haven't already, trust me it is amazing.**

* * *

Logan would admit, he had woken to fairly strange things in his life before. Just because Windsor House appeared to be the, for lack of a better term, crack house of Dalton Academy, did not mean that various amounts of insanity (in smaller doses) occurred in the other houses.

However, waking up to find Derek in a coffee induced fit of laughter on his bedroom floor; or finding Julian pressed up against the door, eyes wide and covered in bright red lipstick did not compare to waking up with two extra bodies in his bed.

The prefect raised an eyebrow and shifted between the covers, jostling one of the blondes beside him. Icy blue eyes opened and a Cheshire grin stretched across the handsome features of Ethan Brightman.

"Good morning."

But it wasn't Ethan's lips that moved as these words were spoken. With a barely disguised groan, Logan rolled over to face Evan, who was now propped up on one elbow eyeing him with interest.

"You didn't take your medication last night."

"It can't be good for you." Ethan supplied from behind him.

"Not taking your meds is bad-"

"But not having them in your room _at all-"_

"That's worse." The twins finished in unison.

Logan's head dropped back onto the pillow, his eyes closing as he huffed out a breath. The bed shifted, and two curious hands touched his bare stomach, tracing over the stretch of skin between his bellybutton and waistband of the dark blue boxers.

"Evan." Logan rasped his voice husky from sleep, "what are you doing?"

"Exploring," came the reply from the wrong side of Logan's head, "and how did you know he was Evan?"

"I've known the two of you for a long time, "Logan supplied, ignoring the warmth of the hands as they poked harmlessly over his bare chest and sides, "I known Evan is more flexible than you, despite whatever it is you tell anyone. And look how he is resting."

Sure enough, Evan's legs were twisted up into a yoga style position, his hands still running over Logan's pale skin, undisturbed by the boy in question.

"We raided your room last night-"

"Your medication isn't anywhere in here-"

"Nobody else has it either."

The hand stopped their touching and Logan cracked open a shocking green eye, unsurprised to find two identical faces waiting for him to reply.

"The two of you can't keep climbing in through my windows." He said casually, stretching out his arms like a cat, arching his back off the bed.

"Why not?" They asked, shifting closer to rest their heads against the pillows beside Logan's head.

Normally, this proximity would have annoyed him, but Logan and the twins (he refused point blank to participate in the nicknames game that seemed to be sweeping Windsor House) had an understanding. Though they didn't particularly like him, that by no means meant they hated him. The twins were enigmas wrapped in contradictions, smothered in oxymorons and tied together with a string of logic nobody could ever truly follow. And they were dusted off with the batshit insanity that surrounded all occupants of Windsor House.

"These are old dorms, and that tree doesn't seem very stable. I know without a doubt that your deaths would be my fault."

Hair tousled with sleep, Ethan leaned over and placed his forehead to Logan's, the blonde boy not even moving as Ethan poked him curiously.

"Personal space, Ethan." Logan reminded quietly, feeling the twin's warm breath on his cheek.

"Your meds, Logan." Came the reply, and Logan did not even need to open his eyes to know Ethan was smirking.

"I won't take them, you two. I want to feel something."

"We could make you take them." Evan said conversationally; making Logan turn his head slightly, nose brushing Ethan's cheek.

"Yes, we could." His twin agreed with a smirk, "So you take them willingly or we make you by force. You can't take both of us at once Logan, your martial arts or not."

"How would you make me?" Logan said with a heavy sigh, his mind bringing up images of Ethan and Evan holding him down and shoving half the pill bottle down his throat.

From the corner of his eye, Logan saw Evan nod slowly, and Ethan leaned down a little more, "Well, I would take one of your pills into my mouth, and then-"

Logan didn't have time to react before he felt two soft lips brush gently against his own, almost testing the waters. Slowly, he pushed back, sliding his lips against Ethan's. Two warm hands pressed against his lower stomach as Evan continued his journey, watching Logan with a small smile on his face. Very deliberately, Evan traced his nail over the sharp jut of Logan's hipbone, smirking when a small gasping noise came from the blond boy, giving Ethan a chance to deepen the kiss.

Strong hands caught Ethan's hips and held him close, the kiss getting hotter and deeper, breath and tongue and sighs until Evan poked his twin in the ribs, causing him to break the kiss with a smirk.

"Then you'd swallow it. And we'd be happy."

Licking his lips, Logan raised an eyebrow, "Evan kissed me last time." He said, almost as if this sort of thing happened all the time. In actual fact, the twins had only ever resorted to that method of making sure Logan took his pills one other time- shortly after Blaine and Logan had ended their relationship, Evan had cornered Logan inside his dorm and kissed him roughly, forcing his medication into the slightly taller blonde's system while Ethan kept watch for Derek, who would undoubtedly disapprove of their methods.

"We know."

A silence descended upon the three, and Logan closed his eyes again, but this time he spoke softly before shuffling down in his bed to make room for the twins.

"The black trunk."

Evan raised an eyebrow but nodded to his twin all the same, who scooted off the bed and crossed over to the large black trunk resting on the floor.

"It has a fake base." Logan continued, ignoring Evan as he slid in between the sheets, pressing against the shirtless boy in the small bed.

Ethan lifted the lid; shuffling the neatly arranged music sheets around before he felt a slight dip in the bottom of the trunk, barely noticeable. With a sharp tug, the base came free, and curious blue eyes peered inside.

Scattered pictures of Blaine and Logan covered the bottom, a tarnished silver chain with a warbler charm on the end was tangled in the corner; something Ethan was sure he had once seen Logan wearing before the breakup. Between a few small hoodies and three concert tickets was a medication bottle, which he did not hesitate to pick up before closing the trunk.

Once back on the bed, Ethan set the bottle down on the dresser, licking his lips and sliding in on the other side of Logan. "Do you love Kurt?"

"Yes."

"He loves Blaine." Evan supplied, still running his long fingers over Logan's chest.

"I know."

"But he loves you." The twins said together.

Logan's eye cracked open, sharp green watching the pair as they took turns poking his bare upper and lower chest, "Not that way."

"But," Evan said

"He cares about you, and even though Blaine doesn't like it-" Ethan continued.

"Kurt wants to be your friend."

Logan closed his eyes, a sign to the Tweedles that he already knew that he and Kurt would always be "friends", no matter how much he wished for something different. The silence around them was no longer awkward, but comforting, and this was not the first time these three had been in this position.

Evan's phone buzzed in his front pocket.

_Get back to Windsor wherever you are- Dwight's going crazy he thinks something demonic is living in your room. –Alice_

"We have to go-"

"But we'll be back to make sure you're okay,-"

"Take your medication-"

'We'll leave them here-"

"We expect you to take them, we will stay with you until you stop hurting-"

"We will know if you don't, Knave."

"Don't make us make you."

The weight shifted off the bed, and Logan distinctly heard the window slide open and closed, before the tree outside his window creaked in protest. As soon as silence settled around him, the blond sat up and reached for the bottle now resting on his bedside table. Silently twisting the cap; he choked down the necessary amount and closed his eyes.

The spare keycard he kept for his room was missing; he had no doubts of it. The Tweedles would be back. A warm flicker sparked in his chest, and he couldn't help but allow his lips to quirk up into a slight smile.

They were crazy, he had no doubts. But everyone needs someone, and Logan knew no matter what happened, he at least had them, in all their insane glory.


End file.
